Tibrin
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = Tibrin | regio = Mid Rim | sector = Hadar Sector | stelsel = Tibrin System | zonnen = Cal | manen = Plah | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = | rotatietijd = 72 uur | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Tropisch | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Oceanen Koraalriffen Zandbanken | water = | bezienswaardig = University of Tibrin | inheemse = Ishi Tib | gemigreerde = | taal = Tibranese | inwoners = | hoofdstad = | munt = | affiliatie= Confederacy of Independent Systems }} thumb|250px|Ishi Tib Tibrin was een oceaanplaneet in de Mid Rim en de thuisplaneet van de Ishi Tib. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Tibrin lag helemaal ten Zuiden in de Mid Rim tussen de Corellian Trade Spine en de Rimma Trade Route en cirkelde rond de zon genaamd Cal. Tibrin had één levenloze maan, genaamd Plah. Tibrin was een planeet van gemiddelde grootte die helemaal werd omringd door ondiepe oceanen. Omdat Tibrin in een cirkelvormige beweging rond zijn as draaide, waren er zo goed als geen seizoenen op de planeet. De winden die over de oceanen waaiden, zorgden voor het verspreiden van warmere lucht naar de koudere polen. De bodem van de oceaan waren voorzien van geothermische stromen en convectie stromingen. Tibrin had een tropisch klimaat met hoge lucht en water temperaturen. De nacht duurder op Tibrin zeven uur en de temperatuur koelde amper af. De planeet had geen echte landmassa maar bezat wel koraalriffen en zandbanken die bij eb boven water kwamen te staan. Het was rond deze koraalriffen dat de Ishi Tib evolueerden van grote, beenvissen tot amfibieachtige bewoners. De riffen werden verder niet gebruikt door andere wezens dus konden de Ishi Tib in alle stilte evolueren. Cultuur Rond de ondiepe zandbanken en riffen bouwden de Ishi Tib hun steden. In deze omgeving legden ze ook zeeplanten aan op de bodem van de zee en hielden ze hun scholen van vissen, bedoeld voor consumptie. Tibrin was een zeer milieuvriendelijke planeet. Gebouwen waren vaak gemaakt van koraal en dieren namen veel lastwerk op hun schouders zodat de inbreng van machines en technologie beperkt bleef. Elke technologie moest eerst worden getest alvorens ze mocht worden uitgevoerd. Hoewel de Ishi Tib gevaarlijke vissoorten hadden getemd of zelfs hadden verslagen in bepaalde regio’s, zorgde dit niet voor een onevenwicht in de ecologie van Tibrin. Geschiedenis Tijdens de Clone Wars werd Tibrin geleid door de dictator Suriban Tu die zich bij de Galactic Republic aansloot. Toen Dooku in 21 BBY Tibrin veroverde, bood Tu zijn diensten aan maar Dooku liet de dictator executeren om zo de sympathie van de Ishi Tib te krijgen. Sora Bulq werd aangesteld als de CIS Governor van Tibrin. Hoewel Tibrin dus de CIS vervoegde, bleef de planeet vertegenwoordigd in de Galactic Senate door Gume Saam. In de Clone Wars volgde ook de Battle of Tibrin waar zowel Commander Cody als Captain Rex aan deelnamen, aan de zijde van Jedi. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Rookies – Vermeld Bron *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races *Ultimate Alien Anthology *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Rookies *The Essential Atlas - (Grid: L-18 + Online Index) category:Mid Rim category:Oceaanplaneten category:Leden van de Confederacy category:Tibrin